lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Dolphin:Радиоволна
Мой город тонет в печали. Я погиб час назад. Его стены рыдали, Смотря на алый закат. Его узкое небо Стало ближе к земле И крупинками снега Прикоснулось ко мне. Словами легче свинца, Мощным выстрелом в грудь Бесконечность кольца Ты смогла разомкнуть. Тебя хотел я простить, Только в пулях был яд, И, чтобы вечно любить, Я погиб час назад. По асфальту – вода Зеркалами глубин. Кто забыт, тот всегда Остаётся один И уходит, обернувшись В покрывало мечты, С головой окунувшись В океан пустоты. Всё то, что было, – твоё. Всё то, что будет, – тебе. Всё то, что хочешь ещё, – Не достанется мне. Солнца тёплого голод, Бесконечную грусть Канарейкой на холод Выпуская, смеюсь. Радиоволна Через стены и даль Донесёт до тебя Мою печаль. Радиоволна Через стены и даль Донесёт до тебя Мою печаль. Мой город тонет в печали. Я погиб час назад. Его стены кричали, Смотря на алый закат. Его узкое небо Стало ближе к земле И крупинками снега Прикоснулось ко мне. Радиоволна Через стены и даль Донесёт до тебя Мою печаль. Радиоволна Через стены и даль Донесёт до тебя Мою печаль. Romanized Moy gorod tonet v pechali. Ya pogib chas nazad. Yevo steny rydali, Smotrya na alyy zakat. Yevo uzkoye nebo Stalo blizhe k zemle I krupinkami snega Prikosnulos' ko mne. Slovami lekhche svintsa, Moshchnym vystrelom v grud' Beskonechnost' kol'tsa Ty smogla razomknut'. Tebya khotel ya prostit', Tol'ko v pulyakh byl yad, I, shtoby vechno lyubit', Ya pogib chas nazad. Po asfal'tu – voda Zerkalami glubin. Kto zabyt, tot vsegda Ostayotsya odin I ukhodit, obernuvshis' V pokryvalo mechty, S golovoy okunuvshis' V okean pustoty. Vsyo to, shto bylo, – tvoyo. Vsyo to, shto budet, – tebe. Vsyo to, shto khochesh' yeshchyo, – Ne dostanetsya mne. Solntsa tyoplovo golod, Beskonechnuyu grust' Kanareykoy na kholod Vypuskaya, smeyus'. Radiovolna Cherez steny i dal' Donesyot do tebya Moyu pechal'. Radiovolna Cherez steny i dal' Donesyot do tebya Moyu pechal'. Moy gorod tonet v pechali. Ya pogib chas nazad. Yevo steny krichali, Smotrya na alyy zakat. Yevo uzkoye nebo Stalo blizhe k zemle I krupinkami snega Prikosnulos' ko mne. Radiovolna Cherez steny i dal' Donesyot do tebya Moyu pechal'. Radiovolna Cherez steny i dal' Donesyot do tebya Moyu pechal'. Translation My city is sinking is sadness. I died an hour ago. Its walls wept, Looking at the red sundown. Its narrow sky Came closer to the earth And touched me With grains of snow. With words lighter than lead, With a mighty shot in the chest You managed to break The infinity of the ring. I wanted to forgive you, But the bullets were poisoned, And to love for ever, I died an hour ago. Water runs along the asphalt, Making mirrors of the deep. Who is forgotten, always Ends up alone, And he leaves, wrapped up In the blanket of his dreams, Plunged In the ocean of emptiness. Everything that was before is yours. Everything the world will see is for you. I'll get nothing out of Everything else you want. I let go of the warm sun's hunger And of infinite sorrow, They fly out into the cold Like a canary, and I laugh. The radiowave Will bring my sadness To you Through walls and through the distance. The radiowave Will bring my sadness To you Through walls and through the distance. My city is sinking is sadness. I died an hour ago. Its walls screamed, Looking at the red sundown. Its narrow sky Came closer to the earth And touched me With grains of snow. The radiowave Will bring my sadness To you Through walls and through the distance. The radiowave Will bring my sadness To you Through walls and through the distance. Категория:Все композиции Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Dolphin:Радиоволна Категория:Исполнители на D Категория:Песни на Р